Bi-directional switches are used in a variety of electrical systems. Bi-directional switches can switch high currents through conduction electrodes while blocking high voltages applied to the conduction electrodes. For example, a typical bi-directional switch can supply high currents, which can range from several Amperes to several hundreds of Amperes depending on the specific switch and application, while blocking relatively high voltages, e.g., of at least 25 V without breaking down. However, transient current can be generated during a fast turn-off of a bi-directional switch. Transient current can cause a snapback bipolar effect, which results in current focalization in a relatively small active area of a bi-directional switch. Thus, there is a need for improving the reliability of a bi-directional switch during a fast turn-off.